You're my home
by laprincesadelamor
Summary: A series of one-shots about Olicity. New ones will be thrown here. (Update, chapter 2: "I deserve for more")
1. Our home is in our arms

**Hi, my dear people!**  
><strong>I'm glad you liked my last one-shot about Olicity :)<strong>  
><strong>Today I come to you with another story. In this story I will throw all my one-shots of Olicity.<strong>  
><strong>Today I wanted to share with you my new one-shot, which is in the canon 3x01.<strong>  
><strong>One-shot is based on the basis of pictures which shows Felicity's apartment.<strong>  
><strong>English isn't my native so I'm sorry for all mistakes. If anyone would like to correct my mistakes let them write to me. Because I looking for beta;)<strong>  
><strong>So here we go. Happy reading!<strong>

**_Welcome for my tumblr: laprincesadelamor_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Felicity was sitting in her living room on a gray couch. Tightly covered with a yellow blanket and in hands she had a cup of hot chocolate. She sat in front of the window where it was seen from time to time, the light passing cars. In the background she could hear the TV in the living room but she wasn't paying attention to what she heard from the speaker. In her head it was just a date with Oliver. Was going to be so wonderful. It was so wonderful to until bomb didn't explode. In contrast to the what it seemed it wasn't her worst date. It was one of her best dating in life. And in addition with a man who she loves and he loves her. Oliver tries to protect her. That's why he wants to keep their relationship at a distance. He thinks that it would be better. That in this way can protect her from everything. But he doesn't want to understand that it isn't his fault. That isn't his choice, just for her. She agreed to such a life and join to the Team Arrow.<br>Near her house stopped a car, but she ignored it. After a moment, the doorbell rang at her door. Not willing she got up from the couch and put the cup on the table next to the couch. Entering the hall she turned on the light and went to the door and then opened them. Behind the door was none other than the tall, handsome and well-built man. It was none other than Oliver Queen.

_"Oliver, what are you doing here?"_ - Surprised blonde asked him.

_"I wanted to see how you feel"_ - Oliver said a timid voice, which was weird. Because he always said all at once with no thought to who's talking.

_"Enter"_ - Felicity said, and opened the door wider, so Oliver could enter. For what man smiled and walked into the apartment.

_"Maybe you want something to drink?"_ - Asked Felicity following him into the living room.

_"No, thanks."_ - Replied Oliver being looked around the room -_ "Robin Hood?"_ - Suddenly threw his eyes picture hanging above the TV so he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

_"Come on. I've always had a weakness for men who help others."_- Felicity said with a nervous smile.

_"Oh, yeah? So you just like the men who rescue women who are in danger."_- Oliver said.

_"You don't twist my words. I said that I like those who help others, not just those who rescue women in trouble."_- said Felicity trying to move away from the topic.

_"If you say so."_- Oliver said and knowing that so he is right

_"Oliver, really why do you come here. I doubt it because you want to talk about the pictures in my apartment ."_ – Felicity asked him.

_"Already I told you. I came to see how you feel after what happened."_- He said in a sad voice.

_"I feel good."_ - the blonde said looking out the window.

Oliver walked slowly to Felicity and grabbed her face in her hands. Then he said - _"Don't lie to me, Felicity. I ask you. I know you're trying to tell me that you feel good but it isn't so."_

_"I feel good, Oliver."_ - She tried to speak with a strong voice, but it didn't work out.

_"Hey. You know you can tell me anything. I'll always be with you."_- Oliver said carefully.

_"I feel good."_ - Felicity said once again and sat down on the couch. Oliver walked over to the couch and sat down next to Felicity.

_"I'm sorry you. I'm sorry you for everything. It's all my fault. If I had not appeared in your car then that nothing had happened to you."_- Oliver said for what Felicity looked at him.

_"It's not your fault! It was my choice, Oliver. My choice was to join the team. I knew what to decide. It's not your fault that the bomb exploded in the restaurant. So stop beating yourself about it, Oliver."_- Felicity shouted in his face.

_"How am I not to blame for this? It's my fault. Everything that happened to you this is my fault. Nobody is safe with me. Anyone for whom I care about is dying."_- Oliver said trying to prove his point. Felicity closer to Oliver and grabbed his face in her hands and said - _"No it is not. None of these people can't be on your conscience. Look how many people you saved. You saved the whole city. Look at the end of it all from the other side. You are a hero,Oliver. You are my hero."_  
>Oliver kissed her forehead and pulled her to him.<br>_"I don't want to lose you, Felicity."_ - Oliver said fondly.

_"I'm not going anywhere."_ - Felicity said and rested her head on his chest. For what Oliver hugged her tighter. They felt so good. In their arms feel like home. Their home. Nothing else mattered, just them. They know that tomorrow they'll have to face the world, but now it only matters that they've each other.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please, leave your opinion ;)<strong>


	2. I deserve for more

**_My treasures I arrive with a new one-shot. The idea came into my head yesterday when I learned the history and geography. Yes, I had to learn and the effect of such that I made up a new one-shot._**  
><strong><em>One-shot is set at 3x02. Includes Olicity and a little Raylicity.<em>**  
><strong><em>I have to admit that I like the character of Ray Palmer. Introduces a fun atmosphere in our favorite series. I like the dynamic between him and Felicity. I think it'll be fun to see their relationship and in the background a jealous Oliver. Of course, by the end my heart belongs to Olicity, but Raylicity certainly will be fun to watch.<em>**  
><em><strong>I want to remember that English isn't my native language so sorry for mistakes.<strong>  
><strong><em>I hope that one-shot you like it. Write what you think :)<em>**_

* * *

><p>It was late. Roy, Diggle and Laurel had gone. But me and Oliver were here. Standing over the grave of Sarah. Why her? Of all people it had to be she, the one who lived so much in life. I had tears in my eyes and I saw that Oliver also to refrain from breaking apart. I looked at Oliver and skipped it to go to his car. I felt his eyes on me. He knew what I meant. He knew that after our conversation. Each of us belongs to Team Arrow, but we don't have to die like Sara. At least I thought so. But Oliver tried this thought to himself not happen. He believed that he can't be both Arrow and Oliver.<p>

I got in the car and drove toward my house. After fifteen minutes I was outside my house. I got out of the car the whole crying. I went home and I headed up to my bedroom. I pulled out an old sweater and leggings. I went to the bathroom. I changed into clothes and washed my face. I headed to the kitchen and made myself cocoa. As a child I always did when I was sad. And now I am. I took a cup of cocoa and went to the living room. I sat on the couch and twisted tightly with a blanket. I turned on the TV to a movie. I don't even know about what it was this movie.  
>In my head started to appear all events of the past few days. <em>Me and Oliver<em> playing cat and mouse. _We're on a date_. And the bomb. Everything suddenly fell apart into pieces.  
>Why can't I get his words out of my voices? Why did he have to say? Why did he have to say: <em><strong>"Don't ask me to tell you that I don't love you."<strong>_  
>Now I suffer even more than when I looked at him with any woman. I didn't think that my feelings can destroy me this way. But I need something more than waiting for it to stop until Oliver can throw the word for our relationship. I'm tired of living in the awareness that maybe someday we'll be together. Maybe. This is a stupid word. Hurtful word that makes a huge pain.<p>

From my thoughts pulled me out the door bell. Not willingly I got up from the couch and I headed for the door. I opened it and saw him. Oliver. Why I had a feeling it was him. We stood there for a moment looking at each other's eyes and saying nothing.  
>After a while I said - <em>"Go"<em>

Oliver walked into the living room and said - _"I wanted to say that ..."_ - he paused in mid-sentence. I recognized his voice that he was afraid to speak the rest of the sentence, but I don't know what he was afraid.

Oliver took a deep breath and began again - _"I wanted to tell you that you're right. You deserve more."_

I frowned and asked - _"__What do you mean, __Oliver__?"_

Oliver looked at me with sad eyes and said - _"__You deserve __more__. __I can't__stop__you.__You can't live__only__in our__team.__I can't live __and look __up __at some point __something __happens to __you__. __"_  
><em><br>"Oliver" _- I said, but he interrupted me.  
><em><br>"No. Let me finish. I can't look like something would happen to you. The last time it was a bomb and you had a few scratches, but next time it could be worse. And that's just because of me. I don't want to look like you're dying too."_- he said and I saw tears in his eyes. I could feel my eyes flowing with tears.

Oliver looked at me. He came up to me slow pace. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me on the forehead and said - _**"Remember that I love you, Felicity"**_ - after he said these words he went out of my house. And I still don't movable stood in the same place. Tears ran down my face.

I spent the whole night weeping and thinking on what to do. Somehow I was torn between two lives. Life old Felicity, who was just a girl from the IT department. And on the other side was Felicity, who lived in Team Arrow. I fell asleep in the morning all the tears.

The next day I woke up and went to take a shower. I put olive dress and black high heels. I let their hair down and did a little makeup. I left the house and I got in car and drove toward the QC. I left the elevator to the twelfth floor and got out. I saw the new owner of the company and went to him. He turned and looked at me. I saw in his eyes curiosity.  
>He looked at me for a moment and said - <em>"<em>_What made you __changed your __mind.__"_  
><em><br>"__I decided __that I want __something more from my __life.__"_ - I replied immediately.

For what Ray Palmer smiled. I saw in his eyes the joy and something else but I couldn't call it.  
>Yesterday I closed the chapter of my life in which I had happy moments but also those of pain and suffering. Today I begin a new chapter of my life. This where I can find something more. At least I hope so. It's a pity to find out Sara had to die. Why is it just her death had to show me that I can't live this way.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kisses, Karolina :D<strong>_


End file.
